1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly, and particularly to a bezel mounting assembly which moves and then retains a bezel to a predetermined position of a bracket of a servo.
2. Prior Art
To expand a servo's functions and capabilities, it is necessary to add additional hardware and components, such as hard drives, motherboards, and etc. To make the expanding process easy, expansion brackets are designed for accommodating the desired hardware or components. In enclosure design, the expansion brackets are movably installed in the servo chassis and can be withdrawn from the servo chassis conveniently. The expansion brackets are commonly installed in the servo chassis through rail devices. Each expansion bracket has a bezel, which is generally attached to the rail device and assembled together with the expansion bracket. The hardware and components mounted in the expansion brackets normally includes multiple ports and interfaces. However, the rail device allows only one directional movement, and unable to rotate. Thus, it is inconvenient if the bezel assembled together with the expansion brackets is provided with only one directional movement, and not rotation.
Thus a bezel rotating method is utilized to allow the bezel to rotate if it is drawn out a predetermined distance from the expansion bracket. One of a typical bezel rotating apparatus is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 566806. The bezel rotating apparatus of the mentioned patent includes a fixing board, a sliding board, and a rotating board. The rotating board is secured to a sidewall of the bezel by screws. When the sliding board slides forwardly, the rotating board is pulled and causes the bezel to move forward so that the bezel is disengaged from the servo. When the rotating board rotates downwardly, the bezel is rotated downwardly.
However, during the operating of the bezel rotating apparatus, the rotating of the bezel is unable to maintain horizontal level. Moreover, the bezel rotating apparatus is fixed to the bezel by screws, which is inconvenient and time-consuming. Thus, it is necessary to refine the bezel rotating means and eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.